Broadcast video streams typically viewed for multiple hours during a given day are associated with processes that are well known. Likewise, a growth of the mobile device market in combination with current access availability of the Internet with respect to mobile devices enables easy access to multimedia content at any time with respect to any location. Current predictions estimate that a level of multimedia content will grow to over millions of terabytes in the future. A large number of solutions currently exist with respect to reducing a size of multimedia to account for the large amount of data being transmitted. Processes associated with capture or frame rates determined based on an objects motion throughout a visual scene may result in a lower amount of bandwidth being utilized. Allocating network resources or compressing images during multimedia data transfers may enable faster transmission of video signals. Similarly, processes for detecting pixels in a moving image may enable a user to view certain objects.
However, the aforementioned solutions may require the use of inaccurate and complex systems for transmission of multimedia streams. Additionally, the aforementioned solutions may result in slower data transmission rates. As a result, the current solutions do not comprise an effective means for reducing transmission size requirements.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to enable an efficient means for transmitting multimedia content.